


Don't Punch The Performers

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Shameless Halloweenie [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, fuck idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might’ve been the strangely dead stare that he had focused on Yev that scared the little boy a bit, because Mickey felt the tiny hand in his own tense as the zombie guy moved closer to Yev.<br/>The zombie studied Yev’s face for a few more seconds, before he whispered, ‘Are you scared?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Punch The Performers

**Author's Note:**

> so this one is based off [another tumblr post](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/99300239273/420doorcinemaclub-when-my-family-went-to-disney) bc idk. it's adorable. so i decided to write it. again.
> 
> also, disclaimer: i have never been to a haunted house and would honestly prefer to keep it that way, bc i scare _way_ too easy.

‘Mick, I really don’t think this is a good idea,’ Mandy said, chewing her lip, as she watched Mickey bundle Yevgeny up in about three hundred coats and scarves.

‘Why the fuck not?’ Mickey asked, straightening Yev’s beanie.

‘Bad word,’ Yev said, frowning up at his dad.

‘Sorry, bud,’ Mickey murmured, giving him a smile and standing up.

‘Because your son is four fucking years old, and you’re taking him to a haunted house,’ Mandy said. ‘Besides, it’s past his bedtime.’

‘Daddy said I could go!’ Yev said, turning to Mandy and looking up at her. ‘I wanna.’

‘See?’ Mickey said. ‘He wanna.’

Mandy narrowed her eyes and crouched down next to Yev. ‘Are you sure you wanna go? It might be scary.’

‘I won’t get scared,’ Yev promised.

‘You want me to come with you and your Dad?’

Yev poked his tongue out as he thought about it, and looked between his father and aunt. ‘Yep. You can help protect Daddy.’

‘Okay,’ Mandy smiled. ‘Give me a second to get a coat. Will they even let him in, Mick?’ she called back to them, as she searched through her closet for a warm coat.

‘It’s a haunted house for kids,’ Mickey said, absently pulling on Yev’s scarf. ‘After the kids’ hours finish, _then_ it goes full scary.’

‘You sure that’s about that?’ Mandy asked, coming back to join them in the living room of their little apartment.

Mickey shrugged. ‘One way to find out.’

 

* * *

 

‘Okay, so basically, you’re taking your kid in at your own risk,’ the spotty kid at the entrance said, sounding bored as fuck. ‘He gets nightmares, it’s your fault, and we are not responsible for any lasting emotional trauma. Don’t hit the performers, like we understand that a natural reflex for some people is to lash out...’ the dude’s eyes drifted to Mickey’s knuckles, ‘but please try to avoid any contact with them. Understand these rules?’

Mickey nodded. ‘All clear.’

‘Great, go on in,’ the kid said, waving them through. ‘Enjoy the house.’

‘Don’t worry, Daddy,’ Yev said, tugging on Mickey’s hand. ‘I won’t let them hurt you.’

‘That’s good, thanks bud,’ Mickey smiled, pushing through the entrance to the house.

It wasn’t that scary, like at all. The lights were brighter than they would be later, so all the fine details were viewable, but that wouldn’t matter for the late night crowd, and it wouldn’t matter to the kids in there at the moment, either, because they had vivid imaginations. Come to think of it, perhaps a haunted house for children was one of the worst ideas ever.

Yev seemed very amused by it, though. He laughed at the obviously fake blood in the bathroom, and the creepy twin girls who were standing in corners every now and then. As they made their way outside, someone was making weird noises from behind one of the tall bushes lining the path.

As they turned a corner, a tall, redheaded zombie guy stood in their path. He cocked his head sharply like a bird, and ambled towards them. He stopped in front of Yev, and crouched down, getting all up in his face.

The makeup on this guy was actually pretty good – his skin had a pasty, vaguely green look to it, and the fake wounds covering his arms, neck, and parts of his face actually looked better than anything they had encountered in the house. There was dirt, and leaves and twigs shoved in his hair, and looked like what you would imagine a zombie would.

He blinked and tilted his head as he studied Yev. It might’ve been the strangely dead stare that he had focused on Yev that scared the little boy a bit, because Mickey felt the tiny hand in his own tense as the zombie guy moved closer to Yev.

The zombie studied Yev’s face for a few more seconds, before he whispered, ‘Are you scared?’

Yev looked up to Mickey, then back at the zombie. He leaned forward, and kissed the tip of the zombie’s nose, before he rocked back on his heels and smiled sweetly at him.

The zombie guy bit his lip and tried his hardest to suppress his grin, but he cracked, and burst into laughter. He hung his head forward and giggled quietly, probably hoping that he could get himself under control. Apparently he failed, because he straightened up, and said between laughs, ‘I’m so sorry,’ then turned away, walking back into the bushes.

Mickey could hear the guy laughing as he walked away, and he looked down to Yev. ‘Not scared by the zombie, huh, kid?’

Yev shrugged. ‘Maybe the zombie needed a friend.’

‘Are you the zombie’s friend?’

‘I think I am.’

Mandy looked askance at her brother. ‘Where the hell did he get this niceness from?’

‘Fuck knows. Not me.’

‘Definitely not you.’

‘Mama says I get my nice from her,’ Yev piped up. He tugged on Mickey’s hand and started walking forward again. ‘Come _on_.’

‘Alright, alright,’ Mickey said, rolling his eyes and allowing himself to be pulled forward by his son.  
They found themselves at the exit not soon after, where the zombie guy was waiting for them. He had washed his makeup off, removed the twigs and leaves from his hair, and had a thick orange jacket on, but it was undeniably him, going by the hair. He smiled as he saw them come through the last of the gates, and approached them. ‘Hi, um. I just wanted to apologise for how I... cracked under pressure.’

‘It’s fine,’ Mickey assured him. ‘Right, Yev?’

Yev frowned up at the guy. ‘You’re not a zombie?’

‘No, not really.’

‘Oh,’ Yev tugged on Mickey’s hand to get his attention. ‘So I don’t have a zombie friend?’

‘Nope. Sorry, bud,’ Mickey shrugged.

‘Sorry, my name’s Ian,’ the redhead said, sticking his hand out to Mickey to shake. ‘And you have a free pass to come back any time we’re open. You, your son, and... girlfriend?’

‘Hah,’ Mandy scoffed, rolling her eyes. ‘My brother and nephew.’

‘Oh, sorry. I just assumed...’ Ian trailed off.

‘It’s fine,’ Mandy smiled. ‘He’s gay.’

Ian’s eyebrows shot up, and Mickey shot his sister a look. ‘Thanks, Mands. Just tell everyone. That’s _fine_.’

‘You _are_ gay?’ Ian asked.

‘Yeah, problem?’ Mickey said defensively.

‘No, not at all. I’m gay too,’ Ian waved a hand dismissively. ‘You just... have a son.’

‘Long and complicated story,’ Mandy said. ‘Me and Yev are gonna go get hot chocolate or something. Mick, go with this lovely young man and sort your free pass,’ Mandy smiled at Ian. ‘Nice to meet you.’

‘You too,’ Ian said, returning the smile warmly. ‘Uh, if you’d follow me, I’ll get you your passes.’

Mickey followed Ian to a small out of the way office, and waited outside, while Ian ran in to get a few tickets. ‘Thanks,’ he said, tucking the slips of paper into his pocket.

‘Yeah, sorry again. Your kid is really cute.’

‘I know,’ Mickey smiled. He looked the guy up and down quickly, and came to the rapid conclusion that he was much more attractive as a person than a zombie.

‘So, uh,’ Ian scratched the back of his neck. ‘You’re, uh. You’re gay, right?’

‘Yeah...’

‘You got a boyfriend or anything at the moment?’

Mickey narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ‘No?’

Ian bit his lip. ‘You wanna get a drink some time or something? With me?’

_Hell yeah!_ ‘Yeah, sure. I suppose.’

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean –’

‘I want to,’ Mickey interrupted. ‘I want to. Got a phone I can text?’

Ian grinned. ‘My number is on one of the tickets.’

_Of course._ ‘Okay. Thanks,’ Mickey smiled. ‘I should go find my sister and my kid, but I’ll call you or whatever.’

‘Yeah, okay,’ Ian replied. ‘What’s your name, by the way?’

‘Mickey.’

‘Mickey,’ Ian said, testing the name on his tongue. ‘I look forward to seeing more of you, Mickey,’ he smiled again, and started walking in the opposite direction to where Mickey was going. ‘Bye!’

‘Um. Bye?’ Mickey blinked and watched Ian saunter off, swaying his hips more than was necessary.

If he wasn’t sure about calling that number, then he definitely was now, after Ian turned around at the corner of the street and gave an awkward half wave. Something in Mickey’s chest fluttered, and he bit his lip to contain his smile.

He would have to remember to ask Mandy how long it was socially acceptable to wait before calling someone, because while he didn’t want to appear desperate, he wanted more of that redhead, and he wanted it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> not super happy with this but eh. too lazy to rewrite it.
> 
> [tumblr](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
